thats_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Quartermaine
Dr. Emily Bowen Quartermaine was a fictional character on the soap opera General Hospital. She was married to Nikolas Cassadine, and she is the mother of Paige Cassadine. Childhood Emily was born to Paige and Hank Bowen. She had an ideal childhood, until her father died in a car accident when she was 7 and her mother died from breast cancer when she was 9. Emily was adopted by Alan and Monica Quartermaine, who had met her mother when she was going through her cancer treatments. Emily was especially close to her older brother, Jason. Teen Years Emily had been friends with Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer elementary school. She quickly became friends with Sam Davis, who then introduced her to her cousin, Nikolas Cassadine. Emily attended PCH and was a cheerleader. Becoming a Mother Emily began to date Nikolas, who was older than her. They broke up and he slept with Courtney Matthews, resulting in her getting pregnant. Courtney was diagnosed with encephalitis and told that she wouldn't live through the birth of her first child. Their son, Spencer, was born and it didn't take long for Emily and Nikolas to reunite so she could help him raise Spencer. They got married, but when Spencer was five, they divorced. Nikolas had a second son, Aiden, with Emily's best friend, Elizabeth. Less than a year after Aiden's birth, Emily and Nikolas got back together, though they didn't get married. She gave birth to their daughter and her only child, Paige, on January 19th, 1995. The relationship didn't last long. Nikolas began to see a nurse named Nadine Crowell. While he was dating her, Emily was raising Paige, and still helping with Spencer. She realized that they could make things work if they just stopped being so stubborn. Nadine overheard a conversation where Emily said she was still in love with Nikolas, and she went to tell him. Immediately after, Nikolas broke up with her and went to be with Emily (unbeknownst to them, Nadine would later give birth to Nikolas's child in secret). They mutually decided that the back and forth wasn't good for Paige, and that it was time for them to break up for good. After being single for two years and watching Nikolas have three more children, Emily managed to get her life together and finally finish med school. She chose cardiology as her specialty and began to work at GH. She started to see Nikolas more and they started to get close again. Emily informed him that if they were together, it was going to be forever because Paige was getting older and she couldn't keep putting her through this. They got married in November 1998 for the final time. Death On November 14th, 2006, Emily was murdered by Diego Alcazar. She left behind 11-year-old Paige, a husband, and six stepchildren. Her entire family is devastated by the loss. One Shots Trivia * Her niece, Emma Morgan, and granddaughter, Emily Corinthos, are both named after her. * Emily is one of the few characters to only have one child (the others being Nadine, Georgie, Spinelli, Kate, and Courtney.